moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Big Screams (Yelling and Screaming)
Here is a list of Big Screams that have occurred throughout the feature films for the movies and the tv shows for the series. List of Big Screams DreamWorks Animation SKG (1998-2005) by DreamWorks Pictures List of DreamWorks Screams from (1998-2005) by DreamWorks Pictures * In Antz ''' Z Screams and he's about to fall in the water and General Mandible falling and he screams when he's about to hit the ground * In '''The Prince of Egypt '''The Waves caught all of the Guards screaming and after the waves caught Ramsess II and he screams a Big "NO!" as the Red Sea is going to closed. * In '''Chicken Run '''Ginger Screaming * In '''Madagascar '''Alex Surprised him and Marty Screaming when he springs into a double somersault and hits his head against the wall, Later Alex, Gloria and Melman are searching where the Subway Train is But the subway train honks a whistle and melman screaming Later the boat turns as the box crate falls and breaks the chain and they screams as the box crates falls into the ocean then Gloria kicks the door crate and Alex goes up and he falls down and Melman screaming before Alex falls and crash into melman's box crate then later after the spider says "Well Howdy Do", Alex was screaming because the spider is on his back. Big Idea Studios Productions Entertainment Inc. List of VeggieTales Screams from (1993-1997) * In Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, in the first segment "Tales From the Crisper", a stock screaming sound effect is heard when Frankencelery opens a door on television while Junior watches a late night TV show. Next, in his bedroom, he screams himself when Bob and Larry appear from the ceiling. He later screams again when Frankencelery appears from the ceiling as well. In the second segment "Daniel and the Lion's Den", Daniel (Larry) screams as The Wisemen (Scallions #1, #2, and #3) threw him into the lion's den, although he was loudly emphasizing the words "phone call". * In God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Larry and Bob scream when they are about to hit the rock. * In Are You My Neighbor? in the second segment "The Gourds Must Be Crazy", after the timer runs out before Jimmy and Jerry Gourd hit the window of the ship, Bob screams "INCOMING!!" before he, Larry, Scooter and Junior run to their hiding places. * In '''Dave and the Giant Pickle, Jimmy, Jerry, Tom, and Pa Grape scream because the Philistines are attacking. * In The Toy That Saved Christmas, Mr. (Wally P.) Nezzer screams when he hits the fence that blocks the way to Puggslyville because the bridge is out. Later, Buzz-Saw Louie screams he speeds up the Penguin's sled. * In Very Silly Songs! when Larry is hitting his head on the cupboards while jumping on the trampoline and also gets sent flying in the air by the spewing water after wrenching the kitchen sink fixture, he screams to Bob for help. * In Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, Scooter screams as the Fib crushed his police car. Meanwhile, Larry and Alfred are playing a board game, but play stops when they hear a group of people screaming very loudly in the background, along with violent crash sounds and fire truck siren sounds. Later, Alfred (Archibald Asparagus) screams when he accidentally unplugs the computer while trying to tell Larry-Boy who can really stop the Fib. * In Josh and the Big Wall!, Joshua (Larry) and the Israelites scream in order for the walls of Jericho to fall down. DreamWorks Animation SKG (2006-2012) (Distributed by Paramount Pictures) List of DreamWorks Screams from (2006-2012) * In Over the Hedge '''the woman says "I heard that, young man!" before Verne, Hammy, Stella, Lou, Penny, Heather, Quillo, Bucky Spike and Ozzie are screaming and Ozzie screamed again as he faints. * In '''Flushed Away '''Roddy Later Roddy screams and he falls when Roddy landed on the chalk of The London from the Sky. * In '''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa '''The Plane launches and they screaming, Later the plane falls out of the sky. As Alex, Marty and Melman were screaming, Meanwhile Mort is going to find King Julien when the shark comes out from the ocean and Mort Screaming, Later Melman Screaming when he runs while the ground is cracking and breaks apart, Later Marty Gloria Melman were screaming while Alex and Zuba are screaming too when Nana the Old Lady says "Bad Kitties", Later the Shark rushed In when Mort Screaming again while then King Julien and Maurice were Screaming too when just the shark is about to jump and falls into the vulcano. Big Idea Studios Productions Entertainment List of VeggieTales Screams from (1998-2000) * In '''Madame Blueberry, a Stuff-Mart employee (Jean-Claude) screams as he takes the plunge into the water after Madame Blueberry's house tips over. *In The End of Silliness?, Larry screams a Big "NO!" as Archibald was about to play His Cheeseburger. *In Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, Alfred (Archibald Asparagus) screams as he sees the Mother Weed. *In King George and the Ducky, a pea (Jean Claude) screams before a pie hits him in the face. (NOTE: The same footage was later reused, but mirrored.) *In Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, the Peaoni Brothers (The French Peas) were screaming when they're being sent to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. The same thing later happens to Haman (Mr. Lunt) when he screams a Big "NO!" as he is being sent there. Go To VeggieTales Screams